Stopping the Bully
by ImFinalyMe
Summary: Trish is the most popular girl in school, Ally is a regular A-plus, goody-two-shoe that everyone likes. After a gone wrong prank will they become friends? Auslly is a big part of the story.
1. Chapter 1: Everything has a beginnig

_**Stopping the Bully**_

**Chapter 1: Everything has a beginning**

It was like every other day, Trish, Cassidy, Kira and Piper always bothering the kindest of all, Allyson Dawson. Maybe we are not on the same track, Trish is the leader of the populars and the rest are just the followers. If you could put them in categories it will be like A=Trish; B=Football, cheerleaders and the followers of Trish; C=Everybody, it was like the normal class; D=you are a loser but a cool loser and then it was F, in the F category you never find anyone but if you did that means you were in the lowest of all, to the point where if you were in that category it was rename for your name. For example, last year for like 2 months this guy called Zac was in the F category and they renamed "the Zac category", I know it's not clever but you get the point.

Ally is in the D category but everybody thinks that she should be in the A because she is the coolest person in the school, she is smart, kind, pretty, you could say she's loved by everyone in the school, teacher, principal, students, janitors, everyone except Trish. Ally didn't know why but it was like that since she could remember.

It was somewhere in spring and Ally volunteer for the early graduation party, it was a party for the people who graduated earlier and could not make it for the normal graduation party.

She was finishing to put the ribbons when she heard screams coming from the hallway

"That's not fair Mi-….. I mean Mrs. Principal" a female voice said. Our principal doesn't like when we call her by her name or second name, she told Ally that is because shows friendliness to the students and then she can't be harsh on them.

"I'm sorry Trish, but you have to pay for your mistakes, and slapping a boy just because is reason way" Mrs. Principal said as they were approaching the gym were Ally was decorating

"Ally, Trish is going to help you finishing… WOW! Look at this place, it's almost done! Nice job Ally" Mrs. Principal said

"Thanks, but what were you saying before that?"

"Oh, right. Trish is going to be your helper all day long"

"But you said I was going to help decorating the gym and that was all" Trish said with a voice of annoyance

"Yeah, because I was expecting half of the gym undone" Mrs. Principal replied "Ally, just put her to work on something for the rest of the day, and if she doesn't help you" she now turned you Trish "you're going to have detention for a week" she said and then walk out the gym

"Look, I'm just as excited as you are but if you want to end this day soon you better but a happy face. I learn that from experience" Ally told Trish sounding a little sad and quiet in the end

"Oh, alright, what do you what me to do miss perfect?" Trish said trying to annoyed Ally, which it work

Ally and Trish spend their whole free period finish up the gym, and just when Ally sat for the first time to rest after finishing the gym the bell ring. Lucky for her, she had next class with Trish (note the sarcasm). The good side is: that class is ONLY with Trish and not with her followers too.

Ally picked up her backpack and headed out to her class not before making sure that Trish was following her

Ally was finishing planting some trees when she hear the same discussion approaching her, again. It was 2 week already and Trish everyday had to work with her because some stupid thing she had done minutes before.

"Ally, I know that this is exhausting, babysitting a teenagers" Mrs. Principal said to Ally

"No, it's ok. I was getting lonely anyway. I guess I got used to some company" Ally responded

The bell ring, finally Ally could go to class. Somehow Ally change Trish because now she was helping more and Trish talked to her on the way to class

"So, did you finish your homework?" Trish asked a little worried

"Yeah, why? Don't tell me you didn't" when ally said this, Trish nodded "Trish! Remember what Mr. Steve said" she was cut off by Trish

"I know, I know, if I didn't give my homework today I'll have detention"

"So why didn't you do it?"

"I tried but I couldn't understand it, nobody that I asked knew how to help me" Trish said like she really mean it

"Well, clearly you didn't ask me"

The arrive the class room and Mr. Steve was sitting on his desk chair checking all the homework

"Trish, I'm assuming you didn't do your homework, am I right?" Mr. Steve said with disappointment

"No" Trish said sad

"Because… she help me with mine!" Ally said out of the blue, sure Trish was mean to her all the time but Ally knew better than that and help her when she most needed help

"I did!? / she did!?" Trish and Mr. Steve ask really surprised

"Yes! Don't you remember?" Ally ask Trish with a look that said 'follow my lead'

"OH… right, yes. I did help her"

"And because we have the same homework is like she did her homework but with my hand writing" Ally said trying to convince the teacher

"I guess your right Ms. Dawson. Everybody take a sit please" Mrs. Steve announced in the class room

"What was that?" Trish whispered Ally

"I was doing what friends do" she whispered in return

45 minutes have past, only 15 more left of the class then Ally and Trish can go home, when a knock came from the door, it was Mrs. Principal with a tall, you could say good looking, guy

"Sorry for interrupt your class but with have a new student, he just came back from Canada" Mrs. Principal said leading this mysterious boy to the sit in front of Ally, on the right of Trish

"Its ok, I already finish the lesson and" this part he said to the class "because its Friday, you have the rest of the hour free, but with no scandal"

Ally didn't wasted time to ask what his name was but she was interrupted by the principal

"Ally, can you come here for a sec? You too Trish"

"What's up Mrs. Principal?" Ally said in a wisper-ish voice

"That new guy you see over there has the same classes as you do, so I what you to be your friendly self and show him around, just until he makes friends of his own. And because I know you're both wondering, there was an incident in the school in Canada, like politic problem, noting serious" Mrs. Principal said to them clearing the doubts

"And Trish, you are going to help too, you see that guy over there, by my office? His name is Dez and you are going to be his friend" Mrs. Principal said and then turn away, or so they thought "Oh, and before I forget you guys need to pick up a mess somebody left in the gym. You can right?"

"Sure, but what kind of mess?"

"Just confetti, it was someone's birthday"

The two girls told the teacher what the principal ask them to do and headed their way to the gym. On the way there Trish told Ally how happy she was that Ally was her friend and how she could've been so mean to her all those years… she basically apologies

They arrive to the doors of the gym and before they could open the doors Kira, who became the new leader, Cassidy, and Piper spoke

"Look girls, the looser, oh and there's Ally too" Kira said, Trish felt a little hurt because supposedly they were their friends

"Hey, you traitor, when were you going to tell us that you prefer to be with the loser?" Cassidy scream while all of them were laughing their heads off

Trish couldn't take it any more so she opened the door to hide in the gym but before she knew, she was covered in a slimy goo that stink like raw egg.

"You weren't the original target but this, this is way better than Ally" Piper said as the other two girls laugh non stop

Ally felt the pain that Trish was feeling so she pull her in to a hug. Trish backed away so Ally wouldn't get the goo on her

"Trish trust me" Ally told her as she pull her to a hug, Trish didn't back away this time.

Ally got all the goo she could from Trish into her

"Let's ruin this prank by saying that it was a playful war between us"

Trish, ignoring what Ally just said, trying not to cry her makeup off she said "the worst part is that I help with the creation of this goo"

"That good!" Ally exclaim, Trish saw her with a confused look "don't you see, let's make this into a charity project. Show me where the rest of the goo is." Ally commanded Trish and she took her to her second locker were it was field with buckets of the stinky goo

Ally grabbed 2 buckets and told Trish to grab 2 more, they headed to the principal office. When they arrive, Ally saw the big clock and saw that it was 5 minutes before school ended but if you count the time everybody takes picking up books, talking to friends, etc; it was 35 minutes they had to finish the plan that Ally had in mind

"Hi, can we have some balloons?" ally ask with all the confidence she had

"What happened to you two!? Why are you all covered in green goo. Green, stinking goo!?"

"Long story short, we are not letting the bully win, so can we have the balloons?"

"Sure, but you are cleaning up whatever mess you make"

Ally and Trish ran into the bathroom and field up all the balloons they could with the goo, then wrote on the buckets '5$ For 1 splash' just when they were out of the bathroom the final bell rang.

They started to walk thru the hallway as Ally scream "Pop a balloon full of disgusting goo on our heads, the goody to shoes of the school and the most popular girl in the school for 5$ bucks"

From the distance, Kira and her 'friends' were watching as Ally and Trish laugh on how ridiculously stinking they look and smell while the whole school popped goo balloons on their heads

30 minutes later all the balloons were gone and so was the students. Trish and Ally started to clean all the mess that was left behind and they after went to the showers to take all that goo off of their bodies

Ally and Trish were all clean now and heading to the principal's office to give the money that they earned with the goo. It was around 300$. When they reached the principal's office they stop in front of the door and listed if somebody was there so they wouldn't interrupt anything. They didn't hear anyone talking but they could see two human figures, the tall one left the room and the other one stayed. They supposed the one that stayed was the principal so the entered

"Ally, Trish! You guys look clean. I hope my hallways look the same" Mrs. Principal said

"Yes, they look like the janitor just came!" Trish exclaim, proud of her work

"Oh, and her is some money Mrs. Principal" Ally said, putting down a stack of 1's 5's and 10 dollar bill

"I supposed that this has to do with 'we are not letting the bully win'" Mrs. Principal said quoting what Ally previously said "Can I have some explanation?"

"Oh, I guess you do deserve an explanation" Trish said, they both sat on the two chairs in front of the desk of Mrs. Principal

After they told her all the story and left, the other human figure came back **_(remember)_** "Wow, those two girls are really smart!"

"Yes, they are my favorites. I can't believe that they actually became friends, I had full trust in Ally but I didn't know what would happened with Trish… speaking of friends, were is he?" Mrs. Principal ask

"Oh, he went for a snack at the cafeteria" He said like it was the most normal thing in the world

"He does know that the cafeteria is close, right?"

"Yeah, he know. So that brunet that was here earlier, you said her name is…?"

"Ally?"

"Yeah her. She seems cool"

"You aren't thinking of what I think you're thinking, right? She is a very busy women and the last thing she needs is a distractions like you"

"I just said that she was cool. What? Now I can't have girl/female friends?"

**Hi everybody! Just so you know, this is my very first fanfic and to be honest I have no idea what I'm getting myself into.**

**Anyway... This first chapter is like the intruduction of the story. I'm sorry if my ideas are all over the place XD**

**I hope you guys like it 'cause I have a really good story to tell**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Stopping the Bully<strong>_

**Chapter 2: Undercover**

It was the weekend and Ally and Trish would have hanged out except that Ally had to work in the store, Trish in the meantime went to work on so many different places or at least that's what she told Ally. Actually, Trish was faking all of her friendship with Ally. When she said she went to work 3 different places, she was hanging with Kira and Piper.

"Trish are you busy today?" Kira ask over the phone

"No, I'm free"

"But what about that dork? I thought that you needed to make her believe that she is your BFF. Being in your room watching zaliens movies does not help at all"

"She is busy working at her dad's store. Can you believe that her dad is so stingy that he makes her work but he doesn't pay her with real cash!? He pays her with chicken fingers and ketchup bags!" Trish laugh "but before we get off track, are you calling to do something or just to judged my plan?" she sounded serious now

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you, but yes… I-I mean about inviting you to hang not the other thing" Kira got nerves as she could feel over the phone the anger that was growing inside of Trish

"Good"

"So… we are meeting at minis at 3, sounds good?"

"Mmhh…" Trish thought while watch the clock in her room that marked 2:14 "it sounds good but I don't know Kira, Ally works at the mall. What if she see us, my whole plan could be ruined and I wouldn't have a project"

"You're right Trish, like always. So how about this new place that they just opened? Its call Shredder's Beach Club"

"Great, I'll meet you there at 3" Trish exclaim before hanging up her phone

She got up, finally, from the bed and got in the shower. After 20 minutes she grave her favorite animal print shirt with some black leggings. She headed down stairs

"Want something to eat? You didn't eat breakfast" Trish's mom reminded her

"No, I'm fine, besides, I'm going to meet some friends for lunch"

Trish took her phone out just as she walked out of the door and told her GPS to take her there. She past the park, then a parking lot and finally she arrive. She could see at the distance two of her friends sitting in a table. She approach the table

"Trish! You're here! Come sit next to me" Piper scoot her chair so Trish could pull a chair and sit down

"So, does she suspect a thing?" Piper ask while sipping her strawberry smoothie

"She may have the best grades in school but she is as dumb as a chicken" Trish responded

"I still can believe how good of an actress you are, it's amazing!" Kira said with excitement in her voice

"Well, maybe that's why I have an acting class and I'm the best" Trish said "But, you guys, don't say to anyone that I go to acting classes because then my project will be ruin"

"What project?... What are you doing here traitor!?" Cassidy ask with extreme anger in her eyes

"You didn't tell her?" Kira whispered/ask piper

"I didn't have the time" piper said with an innocent voice "I thought Trish was going to tell her"

"Didn't tell me what?" Cassidy ask confusedly

Trish let out a breath "I never and never will betray you, everything is an act for my acting class project"

"I didn't know acting class had projects" Cassidy sounded not convinced

"My class has; and the project consist in 'living like your enemy'" Trish said mocking the voice of her teacher

"Oh, that makes sense… but how are you doing it? You know, your project" Cassidy sounded convinced now

"Easy, I became her friend right?" Trish ask, all of them nodded "now all I have to do is learn how she lives and write about it and at the end, when the teaches gives us a date, I act like I'm her" Trish explained

The four friends spend two more hours talking gossip, boys and fashion. Finally it was time to get home. The four of them said their goodbyes and headed home.

Trish arrive home really tired 'cause she is not used to walk, usually her dad takes her everywhere but he was on a business try. She reach her bedroom and launch herself into the unmade bed with her PJ's on. She stared the sealing with nothing better to do until her phone started beeping. Reading the new message she sight

_Hey girl! How was your day? _Ally message her

_Horrible, my boss fired me because I was "sleeping on the job" like he hasn't done it before _Trish replied

_How was yours?_ Trish tried to sound (I guess you could say write?) friendly

Ally send a really long message that started with the word _Terrible_ and with that information and a few word that got picked up from scrolling down the long text Trish could ignore her

_That's too bad. Talk to you at school, I'm really tired _Trish send the message and started to arrange herself in her comfy bed

_School? What about tomorrow? Its Sunday, you know _Trish read from the screen from the phone

_I know but tomorrow I will be very busy_ Trish thought of the acting class she had tomorrow morning

_Ok, good night_

_See ya later ALLYgator_

_Ha ha. That's funny, let me try…. _ _TRISHkabobp_

_Ally let the nicknames to the experts, NOW GO TO SLEEP _and with that message send ally and Trish both felt asleep each one in their own home

Trish woke up and looked at her clock

"8:41, I better get ready" Trish told herself

She got out of bed and toke a quick shower. She graved some clothes, animal print and leggings as always, and headed downstairs for breakfast

"Good morning, how did you sleep last night?" Trish's mom ask

"Good" it was all that she said while sitting down on the table. She was too busy texting her friends

_Can we hang today? _Cassidy ask

_Sorry can, I have acting class __L_Trish responded

"TRISH! Don't make me take that phone of your away" Trish was surprised by the scream her mom made

"Sorry, I'll put it away now"

_Hey my mom just threatened to take away my phone if I don't stop using it this instant. Bye_ and with that Trish locked her phones screen and put it in her pocket and started eating

"Have fun in class!" Trish's mom happily exclaimed waving her arm

"Bye mom!" Trish answered with the same happiness in her voice

"Good morning class! I see new faces here today so… Welcome to Beauty-Arts Academy, I'm your teacher Ben" Ben announced to the class and with that he started the class

The alarm that Ben put to indicated that the time was up rang and everybody started to pick up their stuff

"Wait, before you go I must repeat the project to the new people so everybody sit" he indicated the class to sit on the floor since there is no chairs in the room. It's acting class not history

"Ok, I know most of you know the project already" he directed his sight to the old students which Trish was one of them "but I have to say it again: You have to investigate how the person you distaste the most lives, and if you don't have one make one up. Write their traditions, how they live, how they look, what are their favorite thing to do and most important how they acts or in other words what is their personality. After you write that, you'll give it to me and I'll see which one is the most opposite of yourself and the top 5 will perform that character in a 'End of School Year Show'. I still don't know what school will be but I can assure you that a lot of star hunters will be there" by the time he was done announcing everybody was cheering and high-fiving "the name of the project is 'Living Like My Enemy'. You all have 2 weeks to write it, good luck"


	2. Chapter 2: Undercover

_**Stopping the Bully**_

**Chapter 2: Undercover**

It was the weekend and Ally and Trish would have hanged out except that Ally had to work in the store, Trish in the meantime went to work on so many different places or at least that's what she told Ally. Actually, Trish was faking all of her friendship with Ally. When she said she went to work 3 different places, she was hanging with Kira and Piper.

"Trish are you busy today?" Kira ask over the phone

"No, I'm free"

"But what about that dork? I thought that you needed to make her believe that she is your BFF. Being in your room watching zaliens movies does not help at all"

"She is busy working at her dad's store. Can you believe that her dad is so stingy that he makes her work but he doesn't pay her with real cash!? He pays her with chicken fingers and ketchup bags!" Trish laugh "but before we get off track, are you calling to do something or just to judged my plan?" she sounded serious now

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you, but yes… I-I mean about inviting you to hang not the other thing" Kira got nerves as she could feel over the phone the anger that was growing inside of Trish

"Good"

"So… we are meeting at minis at 3, sounds good?"

"Mmhh…" Trish thought while watch the clock in her room that marked 2:14 "it sounds good but I don't know Kira, Ally works at the mall. What if she see us, my whole plan could be ruined and I wouldn't have a project"

"You're right Trish, like always. So how about this new place that they just opened? Its call Shredder's Beach Club"

"Great, I'll meet you there at 3" Trish exclaim before hanging up her phone

She got up, finally, from the bed and got in the shower. After 20 minutes she grave her favorite animal print shirt with some black leggings. She headed down stairs

"Want something to eat? You didn't eat breakfast" Trish's mom reminded her

"No, I'm fine, besides, I'm going to meet some friends for lunch"

Trish took her phone out just as she walked out of the door and told her GPS to take her there. She past the park, then a parking lot and finally she arrive. She could see at the distance two of her friends sitting in a table. She approach the table

"Trish! You're here! Come sit next to me" Piper scoot her chair so Trish could pull a chair and sit down

"So, does she suspect a thing?" Piper ask while sipping her strawberry smoothie

"She may have the best grades in school but she is as dumb as a chicken" Trish responded

"I still can believe how good of an actress you are, it's amazing!" Kira said with excitement in her voice

"Well, maybe that's why I have an acting class and I'm the best" Trish said "But, you guys, don't say to anyone that I go to acting classes because then my project will be ruin"

"What project?... What are you doing here traitor!?" Cassidy ask with extreme anger in her eyes

"You didn't tell her?" Kira whispered/ask piper

"I didn't have the time" piper said with an innocent voice "I thought Trish was going to tell her"

"Didn't tell me what?" Cassidy ask confusedly

Trish let out a breath "I never and never will betray you, everything is an act for my acting class project"

"I didn't know acting class had projects" Cassidy sounded not convinced

"My class has; and the project consist in 'living like your enemy'" Trish said mocking the voice of her teacher

"Oh, that makes sense… but how are you doing it? You know, your project" Cassidy sounded convinced now

"Easy, I became her friend right?" Trish ask, all of them nodded "now all I have to do is learn how she lives and write about it and at the end, when the teaches gives us a date, I act like I'm her" Trish explained

The four friends spend two more hours talking gossip, boys and fashion. Finally it was time to get home. The four of them said their goodbyes and headed home.

Trish arrive home really tired 'cause she is not used to walk, usually her dad takes her everywhere but he was on a business try. She reach her bedroom and launch herself into the unmade bed with her PJ's on. She stared the sealing with nothing better to do until her phone started beeping. Reading the new message she sight

_Hey girl! How was your day? _Ally message her

_Horrible, my boss fired me because I was "sleeping on the job" like he hasn't done it before _Trish replied

_How was yours?_ Trish tried to sound (I guess you could say write?) friendly

Ally send a really long message that started with the word _Terrible_ and with that information and a few word that got picked up from scrolling down the long text Trish could ignore her

_That's too bad. Talk to you at school, I'm really tired _Trish send the message and started to arrange herself in her comfy bed

_School? What about tomorrow? Its Sunday, you know _Trish read from the screen from the phone

_I know but tomorrow I will be very busy_ Trish thought of the acting class she had tomorrow morning

_Ok, good night_

_See ya later ALLYgator_

_Ha ha. That's funny, let me try…. _ _TRISHkabobp_

_Ally let the nicknames to the experts, NOW GO TO SLEEP _and with that message send ally and Trish both felt asleep each one in their own home

Trish woke up and looked at her clock

"8:41, I better get ready" Trish told herself

She got out of bed and toke a quick shower. She graved some clothes, animal print and leggings as always, and headed downstairs for breakfast

"Good morning, how did you sleep last night?" Trish's mom ask

"Good" it was all that she said while sitting down on the table. She was too busy texting her friends

_Can we hang today? _Cassidy ask

_Sorry can, I have acting class _Trish responded

"TRISH! Don't make me take that phone of your away" Trish was surprised by the scream her mom made

"Sorry, I'll put it away now"

_Hey my mom just threated to take away my phone if I don't stop using it this instant. Bye_ and with that Trish locked her phones screen and put it in her pocket and started eating

"Have fun in class!" Trish's mom happily exclaimed waving her arm

"Bye mom!" Trish answered with the same happiness in her voice

"Good morning class! I see new faces here today so… Welcome to Beauty-Arts Academy, I'm your teacher Ben" Ben announced to the class and with that he started the class

The alarm that Ben put to indicated that the time was up rang and everybody started to pick up their stuff

"Wait, before you go I must repeat the project to the new people so everybody sit" he indicated the class to sit on the floor since there is no chairs in the room. It's acting class not history

"Ok, I know most of you know the project already" he directed his sight to the old students which Trish was one of them "but I have to say it again: You have to investigate how the person you distaste the most lives, and if you don't have one make one up. Write their traditions, how they live, how they look, what are their favorite thing to do and most important how they acts or in other words what is their personality. After you write that, you'll give it to me and I'll see which one is the most opposite of yourself and the top 5 will perform that character in a 'End of School Year Show'. I still don't know what school will be but I can assure you that a lot of star hunters will be there" by the time he was done announcing everybody was cheering and high-fiving "the name of the project is 'Living Like My Enemy'. You all have 2 weeks to write it, good luck"


	3. Chapter 3: Smells like vanilla

_**Stopping the Bully**_

**Chapter 3: Smells like vanilla**

It was Monday and Ally was in her room picking something to wear for school. Somehow she couldn't stop thinking of that boy in Mr. Steve's class. There was something about him that draw her attention.

Today she was determent to know his name since Friday she didn't saw him anymore because of the goo incident

She arrive at the door of the school and saw Trish in the distance. Ally was really happy that she change Trish, Ally might be 'popular' and everybody could call her a friend but she never had someone that she could really call her friend; she was always the friend that fixes friendships, the friend that makes all the plans so groups of friends can hang, she was the friend that if she wanted to chat to somebody she had to send the first message. It was exhausting and sad, she thought it was always going to be always like this until she started to hang with Trish.

She stopped in front of the door to wait for Trish who was walking towards her.

"How was work yesterday? Sorry we could hang, pirate Frank was really patient" Trish said

"Sorry to heard that and work was fine, a little busy than normal but fine" Ally responded walking towards class

"Ally, Trish!" Mrs. Principal call from behind them in the hallway "aren't you forgetting something?... your new school buddies might arrive any minute, you girls should wait for them" she reminded the both of them

Just as she enter her office the mystery boy and Dez walk in the school, Trish and Ally waved them signaling to come their way

"Hi, I'm Allyson Dawson, but my friends call me Ally" Ally extended her hand which the two boys shook it

"And I'm Trish" she said plainly

"Hi Trish, Hi Ally, I'm Dez" he said with the most politely tone in his voice and as he finishes talking the bell rang

"Come on Dez, we better get to class" Trish and Dez started walking away

"Come on, we should get to class too" Ally said closing the door of her locker and headed to their class

"So, Ally right?" Ally nodded, Austin tried to start small talk which it didn't work

Ally was drowning in her thought trying to figure out something to brake the awkwardness between the two of them

"You know" Ally looked up relived that he broke the ice "now that I notice, I never presented myself. I'm Austin, Austin Moon"

Ally grabbed the already extended hand of Austin and shook it thinking "_Moon, I know that name from somewhere. Moon, of course, he's the son of"_ her thought were interrupted by Austin

"What? Is there something wrong about my name?"

"No, not at all" Ally didn't what to bring her discovery to light, at least not yet "I was thinking, is it **Moon** spell like the moon at night or **Mun **like M-U-N?" she tried to cover up

"Like the moon at night" Austin said looking at her with the sweetest smile that made her blush a tiny bit

By this time they arrive the class room. The rest of the day went pretty fast for Ally and Austin but not so much for Trish and Dez

"Here, you are carrying my book everywhere and if you tell or mention or even If Ally founds out how mean I am to you, I'll make sure that you'll regret ever been born" Trish threatened Dez

Dez had to admit he was pretty scared. The day past and it was time for their free period. Tish and Dez are walking down the hall, Dez with Trish's book in his hands, and see at the distance Austin bumping his shoulder with Ally and Ally doing the same thing as the walk toward them

"Dez, what are you doing with Trish's books?" Ally ask really confused

Dez opened his mouth but before he could make a sound Trish spoke up for him

"Oh, nothing, is that he is such a gentleman" Trish said convincing everyone, even Dez who was with a face that said '_Oh, stop it' _written all over it, but not Austin

"_Dez is never and I mean ever a gentleman with anybody, only with his Panini press but that's a brother sister kind of relationship… unless he has a crush"_ Austin thought with a smirk rising up in his face

They started heading to the tables outside for fresh air but they were stopped by none other than the principal

"Hey guy, where are you going?"

"We are going to take some fresh air in our free period" Dez responded very excitedly

Mrs. Principal looked like she was ashamed and shy to say something "Why?" Ally ask Mrs. Principal with a curious and doubtful expression

"Do you mind if you help me clean my office?" Mrs. Principal finally spoke

"I don't see why not" Trish said

"Great! Follow me, oh and someone needs to bring the cleaning tools from the janitors closet" Mrs. Principal said pointing to the door right next to her offices door

"I'll grab them" Ally spoke

"I'll help you" Austin said smiling and looking her in the eyes

They headed to the closet while Dez, Trish and the principal entered the office

"Look! Now I look like a princess!" Austin joked putting the mop on his head

Trying to put the mop down, he trip and drop a bottle of vanilla essences on him

"And now you smell like one too" Ally said in between laugh

"What, vanilla is only a female smell?" Austin sounded a little offended and then he said a little louder than a whisper "in that case I should stop using my cologne" but because they were in the closet and nobody was in the halls Ally heard perfectly

"I didn't mean it that way, I like vanilla" Ally tried to cover up nervously "and by the way I really like when you smell like vanilla, I didn't say anything earlier because I wasn't sure that you were the one with the smell" Ally said calmly, making Austin blush a little right before opening the door of the office with all the cleaning tools

"Austin, don't you think you put too much cologne this morning?" Mrs. Principal said sarcastically

"Is because he wants to impress someone" Dez said with a smirk in his face bumping his shoulder in Ally's arm

"Is not the cologne that you smell, I spilled a bottle of vanilla essence on me while we were picking up the cleaning tools" Austin explained

All of them were cleaning while talking, laughing, etc. The bell rang marking the end of the period and the start of the last one in which case was Mr. Steve's class

"I guess I can finish the rest by myself, you all need to go to class, thank you" Mrs. Principal sounded a little exhausted after one hour of hard work

"It was our pleasure Mrs. Principal" Ally said while all of them walk out the office. Ally stopped in the way to the classroom and told Trish that shell catch up with them in a minute and told her that she forgot her songbook, which only Trish knew about it in the whole school. Only that she didn't forgot her songbook, she lied. She returned to the office and spoke to Mrs. Principal about something that was running thru her head none stop for a while.


	4. Chapter 4: Phil's Fun Town

**_Stopping the Bully_ **

**Chapter 4: Phil's Fun Town**

She returned to the office and opened the door slowly "Janne" the school nurse "I already told you, I'm fine. You didn't have to bring a cup of tea" Mrs. Principal said not looking up from the computer, she looked really busy

"I'm not Janne"

"Oh Ally, sorry, I didn't know that it was you" she said looking up from the screen

"Its ok, I just needed to talk to you, it's kind of important" Ally sounded really serious

"Ally can it wait? I'm really, like really busy"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm going to head to class now" Ally started to sound sad but with each word she sounded happy again

"Thanks for understanding, bye sweaty" Ally could hear Mrs. Principal as she turn the door knob, walked out of the office and shut the door

Ally arrive to the class room expecting to be late but all that she could find was a class room field with crazy teenagers screaming, running, talking, kissing, playing, and doing last minute homework

"Where is Mr. Steve" Ally asked sitting in her chair which was right behind Austin

"He's not here, as you can see" Trish said pointing her surrounding

Ally looked at her watch, for the 4th time in a row, and saw that was 14 minutes after the supposed class started "You know, time doesn't go faster by looking at the clock" Austin told Ally

"I didn't know that" Ally sarcastically spoke "I'm worry for Mr. Steve, he's never late"

"Hello class, I'm sorry to announce that Mr. Steve is not arriving today due a really bad stomach ache caused by the teaches lunch" Mrs. Principal said looking like she wanted to puke "As the rules says" she lifted a piece of paper and read it "If the teacher or its replacement is not in the class room by 15 minutes after the class started, the class is automatically dismiss"

Everyone started to pick up their belongings since school was over for that class

"Hey guys, do you what to go to this new roller-coaster Zalien them ride that just opened?" Austin ask excitedly to Tish, Dez and Ally

"Sure, I'm free" Ally responded before anyone could even think what the question was

Dez smiled worried "sorry buddy, but you know that I have to go and grab a snack at the cafeteria first so then my mom and I can paint the house"

"You know that the cafeteria is close" Trish reminded

"Yeah, I know" Dez said as it was the most normal thing

"Yeah, he knows" Austin backed him up

Dez started walking toward the cafeteria "Any way…." Austin broke the silent and bringing back Trish from her confused thoughts "how about you?"

"Sorry I can't, I have this thing that I really can't miss" she was thinking of het acting class

"Oh, yeah. Your 'confidential secret that nobody knows' when are you going to tell me?" Ally ask

"As soon as you let me read your" she then lowered her voice "you know what" Ally looked back at her with a look that said 'never gonna happen' "I really have to go now. Bye" Trish walked in the direction of her locker

"I guess is just you and me" Austin sounded happy

"I guess so. Where are we going again?"

"You'll see" Austin didn't say another word, he grab Ally's wrist and drag her to his car

In the way to the park, which Ally didn't remember, Ally call her dad and told him that she was going out with some friends and that she'll be back by 9pm tops

The two young adults arrive to the park parking lot "So, are you going to tell me where are we or not?"

"Fine" Austin replied extending the sound of the 'e' "we are in Phil's Fun Town" a park in Miami

"The Phil's Fun Town where there's big, scary roller-coaster?" Ally ask a little scared

"Yes and don't worry, it will be really fun!" Austin exclaim opening the door and exiting the car. Ally saw how he ran fast to her door and opened it "shall we have go?" he said extending his hand to help Ally exit the car

"I don't see a sign that says otherwise" Ally replied taking Austin's hand

Ally convinced Austin to ride all the little and cute rides in the park with the promise of getting to the scariest ride of the park but just one time and only one ride. Austin was ok with it because the only ride he wanted was the Zalien them roller-coaster that just opened a few days ago and it said that if the scariest ride in all Florida.

Ally and Austin spend the whole day running from one side of the park to the other riding all the 'kids' rides, laughing their lungs out. Ally got to know the childlike Austin and Austin got to know the no school under pressure Ally. They had a blast all day long.

It was 5 and they started to get hungry "Hey Ally, after this lets grab something to eat!" Austin scream in the lousy crowd but even with the scream Ally didn't hear a thing because the loud screams from all the people around them

"WHAT!?" Ally yell back

Austin didn't what to be unheard anymore and after screaming it twice now he lean closer to her ear and yell but not too hard, just enough to her to hear him. Ally turned to Austin before he could stand straight and now they were facing each other at a extremely close distance "You really do have gorges eyes" Austin said from out of nowhere "I thought that you only found them in movies"

Ally smile wildly at his comment, suddenly she got lost in his eyes and she was speechless. She couldn't form any sentences or even words. They kept staring to each other in the most comfortable way, admiring every single detail. Ally bite her lower lip, trying to disconnect her eyes from Austin's but she couldn't do it. In the meantime Austin leaked his lips and turn his sight toward ally's lips. Just few more cm (in) and they'll connect their lips, unfortunately the line of the ride started to move and they were push.

They started to walk in the direction of the ride. They sat down on the ride in a kind of awkward silent.

"Are you sure you don't want the corner? The ride spins really fast and I don't want your puke all over me" Austin insisted Ally how sat in the inner part of ride _**(I don't remember the name of the ride but is one were spins really fast and you get squish due centrifugal force) **_

"I'm going to be fine, I don't get sick on this types of rides" Ally responded squishing herself in the sit so Austin could sit in the small two-person ride. Apparently they are trying to act like what happened in previous moments never happened.

The bell from the ride rang and you could hear everybody screaming from excitement. Ally arrange herself in the sit and so did Austin. The ride started spinning and Ally started laughing from the nerves that she had hold on inside, Austin watch her cute little laugh and join her. The ride was going faster by the minute. Ally's hands got tired from holding the security bar too hard for too long, the ride was at full speed now. In one quick swing, Ally crashed into Austin, she tried to get back to her spot but they were going too fast.

The ride started to stop, Ally was relive and Austin was rubbing his shoulder from the hit he got earlier. Ally was ready to get out and go eat but the ride was not over yet, now it was going to the opposite direction. Ally couldn't help it but she let out a little scream. Because of her tiny body, she started to slide out of her sit. Austin notice this and hold her with his arm. His arm was weak from the hit he receive so he decides to hold her with his other arm and to do so he had to put her in his lap and completely hug her. Ally looked up to him a little worried and confused but at the same time happy and relieved that she wasn't falling from the ride anymore. The two of them stayed like that until the end of the ride.

"Race ya to the snacks area" Austin spoke

"sorry but I don't run, and by the way you have your shoe untie" Austin looked down to his shoe to find out that his shoe was tie and Ally just trick him so she will be in the lead

"CHEATER!" Austin scream right before starting running

It wasn't too long before Austin catch up with Ally and grabbed her from the waist, Ally scream her laughter calling all the crowd's attention "Put me down Austin!" Ally giggled

"Nope" Austin responded happily to Ally, he was now carrying her like a bag of potatoes on his shoulder

The finally arrive to the snack area in the park and Austin sat Ally down "you know, technically I won the race because I settle down first" Ally sounded with her 'Miss Know it All' voice

"I know, I let you win" Ally was surprise to hear that Austin let her win

After they had snacks, which was more fun and games than eating, they continued riding everything

It was 7:23 and Ally promised her dad that she was going to be home by 9 tops and calculating the time of the line, the ride and the trip on the way home, Austin drag Ally to the Zalien ride "you promised"

"I know, I know. I was hoping that you would've forgotten by now" Ally said dragging her feet as Austin pull her by the hand. They arrive the line and right beside them there was a sign that read '30 minutes from here'. Austin did his calculations really well.

The two teens were waiting in line when they heard a phone ring in the group of at least 15 people that was waiting in front of them "Hello?... Yes, I know but-… Fine, I'll be there in 10" A girl spoke to her phone "come on guys, my mom just call and she says that we have to be there before 8 and looking at the line we'll never make it" the girl told the group that she was with and started to leave. Austin and Ally had their hands still attached to each other notice until the girl ask them politely to move. That's when Austin and Ally realize their position and started to move blushing hard.

Because that group left, the time they had before getting in the ride was less than 10 minutes. In the meantime they started to play '20 questions'

"Favorite color" Ally said so both of them could answer at the same time. Austin counted to 3 and they said their answer out loud

"Red" the two looked at each other with a big smile

"Ok" Austin said smiling "favorite food" Ally counted to 3

"Pickles/Pancakes" they both looked each other with a wired out face

"Ha, what a coincides" Ally laugh

"What do you mean? They are nothing alike"

"Yes they are, they both start with the same letter"

"Oh" Austin stayed quiet for a few second while Ally waited for whatever he was thinking "just like our names" these comment made both Austin and Ally smile

"Yeah" they stared each other for a few more seconds "ok, next question: do you like music" she sounded like this was the question to win a thousand dollar price. Austin stayed silent for longer than expected. He opened and shut his mouth several times. He was picking his words very closely.

"If I have to answer that you have to keep it between us, got it?" Ally nodded "yes. I love music, its my life you could say. Now the reason I don't what you to tell anyone is because" he looked around to make sure that nobody that know him was hearing. He sight before talking "of my past in Canada" Austin blurted out in the quiets voice he could do so only Ally could hear him. He sounded a little bump about the memory

"Do you what to talk about it?" Ally ask a little concerned

"Not really… how about you?" Austin changed the subject

"What about me?" Ally know that Austin really didn't what to talk about it so she just went with the flow

"Do you like music?" ask really serious

"Of course! I-I even write songs" Ally confessed

"Really! Wow, that's awesome! I bet everybody loves your music"

"Actually no, nobody loves or even likes my songs because they never heard them. They are all kept safely in the pages of my songbook" Ally interrupted Austin "you are the fourth person that know about the existent of my songbook"

"Really?" Austin sounded honored. He was smiling pretty big

"Yeah. My mom and my dad are the two first because they gave it to me. The third person is Trish and know you are the forth"

"Why are you telling me about your songbook? By the looks of it, you protect it a lot. Why me?"

"Because I trust you….. And because you told me a tiny secret of yours and I felt uneven"

"Oh. But so you know, I trust you back" this been said left the two teen speechless and in an uncomfortable silent but it wasn't awkward, it was right before the awkward stage

Thank chocolate monkey milk they got push in the line to move forward or it would have become the most embarrassing, uncomfortable, awkward moments of their lives. They arrive the front of the line, which means they are going to be in the front of the car. This did not put a smile on Ally's face but an 'I think I'm going to faint' face. Austin notice the expression.

"Don't worry, its completely save and I'll be sitting right next to you" Austin put his hand on Ally's shoulder and hug her sideways. Ally turned her sight to his hand, still resting on her shoulder, then to meet Austin's eyes

"I trust you" that left a smile on Austin's face


	5. Chapter 5: I love hoodies!

_**Stopping the Bully**_

**Chapter 5: I love hoodies!**

Austin and Ally started to walk in the direction of the ride, Austin put his hands on Ally's back so he could guide her to enter first, he then follow and sat down. They were both facing a big dark tunnel

Ally hold on to the security bar just when the worker told them the security measures putting the sip belts on them and then lowering the security bar. The ride started to move, they entered the tunnel and starting to go up _'great, the first thing is a fall. This is just great'_ Ally though to herself.

Time past and they're still going up. Little did they know, they ride was full on illusions. They felt like they were going up but in reality they were in the same place. The lights started flashing making people realize what was happening. The ride turned off, it look like the power went off. The cart had stopped not a single light was found and you could start hear people complain.

The cart made a sudden move to the right and this time started to go up for real but not before scarring the people with a loud crash sound making people realize that everything was part of the ride.

Because Austin and Ally were all the way in front the felt that they finally arrive the top. Ally's hands got sweaty because of the nerves she had been holding. She let go of the bar to dry her hand in her shirt but before she knew the ride was going down in high speed. Ally started to slide out of the ride just like before and just like the other time Austin hold her down with a hug. Ally wrapped her arms in Austin's waist and buried her head in Austin's chest. A small, tiny scream escaped Ally's system, as Austin heard this noise he hold on to her titter than ever.

Just as the ride started to slow down Ally looked up from Austin's chest "tell me that we are in the end" she ask, well it sounded more like a command.

"Yeah, we are done. Don't worry" Austin replied kissing Ally's head and resting his chin on it in, holding her closer, if that's even possible. He got scared that Ally could have fall too

The worker came up to them and unbuckle them. They stepped out and exit the ride Ally still shaking and headed to the parking lot where Austin's car was parked. Ally looked at her watch "_8:16, enough time to make it home" _she thought since the zalien ride was a 10 minute walk away from the parking lot.

"Are you still scared?" Austin seemed a little surprise to see Ally shivering, after all they've been walking in the direction of the park's parking lot for 7 minutes now

"No, I just a little cold but I'm fine" Ally responded holding her crossed arms close to her body to keep her warmth as much as she could and hiding her hands between her arms since she didn't brought a jacket to cover herself

"You don't look so 'fine' to me, here" Austin took his plane black hoodie, that didn't have any zippers, with a big pocket in the front, off and handed it to Ally. She didn't need to be ask twice so she grabbed as fast as she could the hoodie and slide into it. Because of the body size differences, the hoodie looked _"cute"_, as Austin was describing it, on Ally.

Ally felt immediately the soft warmth and comfort of Austin's black hoodie. She put her hands in the front big pocket, snuggled into the hoodie and kept walking beside Austin

"Thanks!" it was all that she said, feeling the warmth of the hoodie

"No problem. I wasn't that cold anyway" Austin said and then they kept walking towards the exit in a very comfortable silent with Austin giving Ally a quick glance every once in a while, admiring every single detail from her hair to her shoes, to the way the hoodie looked on her, to her magical smile and even admiring the tiny little blush that appeared on her cheeks once she realize what he was doing

"Umm…. Where did we parked again? I forgot" Ally spoke, snapping Austin from the enchanting spell that capture him just by looking in her smile, making him notice that they finally arrive the parking lot

"Oh… umm… I think this way" Austin said pointing a direction. They realize that the car wasn't there "So I guess is that way" he pointed in another direction_ "I hope it didn't got stolen" _he thought to himself. With expression of relive he said "see, I told you it was here" making Ally roll her eyes.

Austin opened the door for Ally "Aren't you a gentleman" she got in Austin closed the door and ran to the other side opening his door and entering the car

"What can I say... it's what I've been taught" Austin said this stating the engine

"Well, then you have wonderful parents"

On the drive back they continued with their '20 question' game and learn a lot about each other

"So that's way nobody knows about your songs" Austin realized

"Yeah, I've never been so embarrassed in my life… but enough about me, what's YOUR fear?"

"Don't laugh, ok?" Ally just nodded, Austin breath sigh "Umbrellas"

Ally tried really hard not to laugh but once she realize that he wasn't joking she got serious "wait, really?"

Austin told her about his embarrassing story. He just finish telling it when the reach the gated community where Ally lived "Good evening sir, may I know where're you headed?" the guard from the gate asked

"Hey Ryan, how's Nick?" Ally ask the guard who apparently is call Ryan

"Oh, hey Ally, he's great! He hasn't stop playing the harmonica you gave him"

"Is he good?" Ally ask. She gave Nick for his birthday a harmonica since he wanted to learn to play and instrument and the harmonica seems a good instrument for a 5 year old

"He know some lullabies" Ryan said resting his weigh on Austin's window. He was feeling a little awkward being in the middle, literally, of the conversation.

"Well, whenever you want I can give him some lessons, just come over to Sonic Boom" when Ally said this, Austin's eyes got wither

"I will. Oh, just realize that we completely ignore….?" Ryan waited for someone to introduce him

"Austin Moon at your service" Austin extended his hand and Ryan shook it

"Nice to meet you Austin. Let me go open the gate now. I let you guy waiting long enough" Ryan ran up to the tiny office where he press a button and the door started to open. Austin drive pass the gate and stop to wave back at Ryan and say their farewells

"Tell me where to go" Austin said, driving in the principal rode of the gated community

"Yeah, I'll tell you were and when to turn" Ally replied

"So… you work at a music store call Sonic Boom teaching music lessons, uh?" Austin started to do small talk in the little time they had left. He was very intrigue by the news he got from the conversation between Ryan and Ally.

"Yep! My dad owns the store. He bought it when, turn left here" Ally pointed to the next street

"Oh" Austin said because he almost miss the turn

"I was a baby and thanks to that, now turn right here" they turned to the right "I've been playing music my whole life. Turn your left again and keep going strait" Ally finished her story

"That's cool, to been playing since you can remember"

"Oh, it's this this house, the one with the red car" Ally pointed to her house

"This one?" Austin ask parking right next to her house

"Yep, this is the one" Ally took her sip belt off

"It looks awesome!" Austin gave her a compliment about her house

"Thanks!" Ally responded as she opened the door and exit the car. She rested her body on the already opened car window "and thank you for the awesome day, I really had fun"

"Me too"

"Let's do this again sometime" Ally suggested

"That would be great" they stared at each other with the goofiest smiles

"I guess I-I'll.. I'll just head in now" Ally said trying to hide her blushing smile from him and started to get up from her bending position

"Oh, where are my manners?" questioning himself, he unbuckle his sip belt "Here I'll walk you to your door" Austin quickly got out of the car and started waking right beside Ally both looking at the ground still with their goofy smiles on. They had absolutely no personal space between them, none, zero, nada, niet. They walk bumping into each other's shoulder in a little game making Ally's hair fall from behind her ear into her face. She took her hand out of the hoodies' pocket and grabbed the loss hair from her face making Austin realize that she still had his hoodie on. The two teens arrive at the door

"Thank you again. You didn't have to come all the way to my door, it's only like" Ally turn to count the steps, this made Austin giggle "24 steps"

"What type of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you to your door?"

"I guess your right" Ally said this giving a tiny, little, playful punch on his shoulder. When she saw her hand she realize that she still had the hoodie on "I guess you want this back" she said while she started to take the hoodie off

"No, don't take it off, keep it. You can returned to me when you're done with it" Ally began to put the hoodie back on

"You sure? I can borrow it for a little more?" Ally ask a little surprise

"We see each other at school right?" Ally nodded "you can returned to me then"

"Ok, I'll keep it for a little more but I'll returned as soon as I wash it, deal?" Ally raise her eyebrows

Austin let a laugh and a smile out "deal"

"I'm going to go inside now, bye" Ally said as she opened the door and entered

"Bye Ally, see you tomorrow at school" Austin turned away and headed to his car, meanwhile Ally watch how he moved away from her with detail. She stayed looking at him, how he got inside the car, started the engine and put his sip belt back on. Austin turn to look at or at least her house in a way to say goodbye but he saw her standing there, looking at him. He wave his hand shyly and Ally repeated that shyly wave back at him. He drove off and when Ally couldn't see his car anymore she closed the door.

She took a quick shower and got on her PJ's. She was tired so she didn't text to anybody, not even Trish. Ally brush her hair and teeth took the stuff animals and pillows from her bed and right before she got comfortable in her bed, she took Austin's hoodie and put it on. She felt asleep with a smile on her face since she could smell that sweet essence of vanilla that reminded her of Austin.


	6. Chapter 6: Eavesdropping

_**Stopping the Bully**_

**Chapter 6: Eavesdropping**

Trish is at the front of the school waving to her mom, who just drop her off, goodbye

"Bye mom" Trish responds to her mom while closing the car door

"Bye Trish" she answers back

Trish is walking to the entrance _"Wow, Ally didn't respond to any of my messages. She didn't even text me last night, not that I'm worry or anything but what happened to her? I hope she's alright… you know to- to-to finish my project. Yeah that's the only reason I'm worry, is not because I carry about her. Why would you think that?" _Trish fought with her thoughts as she approaches the door but soon enough her worry question is answers with a running Ally that's trying to escape Austin. Austin holds her by the waist _"what did those two love birds did yesterday?"_ she ask herself as she watches Austin playfully lift Ally from behind and spin her around while she laughs.

The Latina girl slowly approached Austin and Ally to ask how was the day yesterday, Ally didn't even stop looking Austin's eyes to notice Trish that was now like 3 yards (meters) away from them

"Ally, Trish! Can you come to my office?" Mrs. Principal shouts at the two girls from her office's door

"Come on love birds, you can stare each other another time" Trish told Austin and Ally as she passed by

"I-I… I better go" Ally and Austin felt a little blush on their cheeks and Ally started to walk in the direction Trish went

Ally, just as Trish opened the door, hide her smile that went from ear to ear

"Trish, Ally, please, sit down" Mrs. Principal ask the two teen in the polities tone

"What's wrong? Did we do something?" Ally spoke sitting down really worry

"No, not at all. I just what to ask you girls a favor" said Mrs. Principal

"Sure, you name it" Trish responded excitedly

"You know that prom is coming up" Ally and Trish nodded "well, I wanted to ask if you girls could organized it" Ally and Trish looked shock "since you guys did such a great job with the early graduation party, I thought that you two were the perfect people to ask" Mrs. Principal explain

"Umm" Ally wasn't sure of how to react

"I'll give you everything you need: money for the supplies, you can choose the theme, the date, the events, everything but please accept" Mrs. Principal begged

Trish looked at Ally assuring her that it was fine with her

"Ok, we'll do it" Ally nodded her head in a 'yes' form and answer enthusiastically

"Great! Well you two should get to class now but" Mrs. Principal highlighted the word 'but' "because I've seen that you already know the stuff that you are learning today, I have to ask: would you rather go start planning prom on the gym or go to class and bored yourself with already known knowledge? I can give you hallway passes" it was like she was doing a sale because she extended her arm to seal the deal

"Deal" Trish affirm taking the passes from her hand as Ally shook the other one

"We'll leave now, bye" Ally saluted leaving the office

They started walking in the direction of the gym which was located on the opposite direction of their class. They arrive the empty gym and sat down on a table with some chairs and began thinking of ideas for the theme

"How about we do a jungle theme prom, so that everybody must wear animal print cloth" Trish suggested

"I don't know about that Trish. Most people, including me, can't wear animal print, it just don't look good on us but you rock on that" Ally pointed to the zebra print shirt that Trish was wearing

"Aww, you're so sweet" Trish blushed at the comment Ally gave her

"I think it should be a traditional theme prom, you know like: long dresses, men in suits, simple decoration… the less money we spent the better" Ally clearly didn't want to spend money

"Why do you care about the money?" Trish sounded very concerned "Mrs. Principal said so herself, money doesn't matter, we can spend all the money we what"

"Do you promises to not tell anybody?" Trish immediately nodded "My family has some big economy issues and I know what is to deal with money problems and I'll feel very guilty if we spend a lot of money in useless decoration. I don't what to see anybody else dealing with money problems and surely not the principal"

"I understand" Trish knew better and drop the subject like a hot potato "So we got the theme ready, what else we need to do the posters?" Trish ask as she knew that they needed to do the posters before first period ended

"The date"

"Two weeks before end of school year? So that people have time to focus on the exams" Trish recommended

"Ok" Ally seems to like the idea "what else?" the both girls stayed there with no ideas popping in their head "Oh, I have an idea!"

"Well, spit it out!"

"like most girls I know won't get invited to prom and we clearly don't what the 'A group'" Ally sounded irritated to say that last words since the A group were no more popular than anyone else "to bully or make fun of those who didn't because sometimes you don't what to get invited and you just want to stay home alone or just go with friends-"

"Ally! You're rambling"

"Was I? Sorry"

"Get to the point"

"we should make it girls ask out" just as Ally said that Trish eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head "that way, if a girl doesn't have a date it was because of her choice" Ally explained

"But what about the boys? Won't they get bully because they don't have any dates?"

"No because all the entire universe knows that girls are shy and if they didn't get invited everybody can assume it was because the girl was too shy to ask" Ally clarified.

"I guess you're right…. But are you sure that that's the reason you what to do it girls ask guys? Isn't because you have someone on mind?" Trish ask with a smirk thinking of Austin

"Actually no, I don't have someone on mind" Ally sounded dead serious "and that's the only reason I want to do this, I know nobody wants to ask me to prom so I don't want to give Kira and her friends a chance to laugh at me"

Ally and Trish started to do the handmade posters

"Finally we can skip that class, I maybe not the best at school but that class is just pathetic. I already know all that" Trish started to complain while making drawings in the posters. The class that they skipped it was pretty basic, only the dumbest of the dumbest could fail it. I mean, who fails creative writing? You can pass that class with just assisting to it

"Wait, Trish" Ally stopped working on the posters "we should go and present out hall passes to the teacher, otherwise we will get in trouble"

"Well, don't look at me. I'm very comfortable in my chair and I don't what to walk all the way to the other side of the school"

"Fine, I'll go" Ally said getting up from her chair and heading to the door "but you better keep working on those posters, we need at least 20 in less than 40 minutes"

"Don't worry!" Trish sounded annoyed as Ally was already in the hall walking towards the classroom

Ally presented the passes and clarified to the teacher why she took so long to come and show him the permits. She was walking back when she remembered that she wanted, more like needed, to talk to the principal since she couldn't do it yesterday. She was close to the door when she heard a conversation going on in the principal's office. She stopped and got closer to the door so she could hear better

"IT WASN'T A BIG DEAL! Sorry, it wasn't a big deal. I was home on time, wasn't I?" Ally heard a male voice

"That's not the point, you were past your curfew and because of that you are grounded" Mrs. Principal said

"But that's no fair, haven't you ever like someone so much that you lose track of time?" the male voice replied

"I once was… with your father, but not soon enough I realize that love is a big waste of time. I just don't want you unfocused from school" Mrs. Principal replied

"Why? Why are you so worry that I won't finish school? Don't you have faith in me?" The male voice sounded pretty annoyed

"I have faith in you, I just don't trust your father's genes in you. I guess that I want you to focus more on school because I'm worried for her. She is a good girl and I don't want her to get hurt like I did" Mrs. Principal explained

"I'm not like dad" the male voice interrupted "I won't betray anyone, I won't lie to anyone and I'll definitely won't blame every mistake I make on anyone especially if that anyone is my own son. I may look like him but I'm nothing like him. I don't like to hurt people or do the wrong thing, that's why I'm like you mom"

Ally couldn't believe what she heard. _'Mom'_ that word kept echoing in her head. She only wishes that she could recognize the unknown male voice. Mrs. Principal told her that she had one son and he lived with his dad. Mrs. Principal and her son were separate when the little boy was 6 years old. Ally never meet the boy, Mrs. Principal told her a lot of times that since that day she never saw her little boy again. She also told Ally that her ex-husband left the country because the police wanted him, and she divorced him because he had several addictions. Mrs. Principal's ex-husband took her child behind her back, they left on a night and she never saw it coming. She told Ally that since the two girls meet, she was happy again. Can you imagine a whole year with that pain?

"I guess you are right son" Mrs. Principal took a long time to answer

"I'm happy that you agree. Now, what I came here to ask is: can have a girlfriend?" apparently this boy didn't think his words thru. I mean who on earth would ask such a question after he discuss the conversation seconds before

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Didn't you pay attention to the conversation we just had?" Mrs. Principal ask irritated

"I thought that we clear things up" the guy ask so innocently

"Well, you thought wrong" Mrs. Principal responded with no emotion

"So that's a no?" he question again with his innocent voice

"NO"

"Fine" he started to walk towards the door. Ally didn't want to get caught so she opened the janitor's closet door and hide behind it "next time I won't even ask and just surprise you with the big news!" the guy slammed the door. Ally peeked her head, assuring he wasn't watching, and took a glance of him. '_Finally I can see who Mrs. Principal's son is'_ Ally thought.

Her eyes were surprise to see who the boy was but deep in her mind she already expected him to be, well, him


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**_Stopping the Bully_**

**Chapter 7: Secrets**

Austin. Of course, Austin Moon is the son of Mimi Moon also known has Mrs. Principal. Why didn't Ally connect the dots before? But she still had others things in her mind like

WAS AUSTIN REFERRING HER FOR THE GIRLFRIEND PART?

Why didn't Mimi want her school to know that Austin was her son?

What's the story of Austin's dad that makes Mimi worry for 'the girl'?

Why Mimi and Austin has the same last name?

And again, is 'the girl' Ally?

Ally couldn't take the questions on her head any longer, she needed answers. She took her phone out and texted Trish saying that she needed to do a quick-not-so-quick stop in the bathroom. Ally wasn't practically laying because she did needed to go to the bathroom. Ally entered the principal's office.

"Ally, what are you doing here?" she sounded nervous "did you heard that?" Mimi sounded ashamed. Ally nodded "I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier, I mean, you are like a daughter to me and I-"

"No need to apologize Mrs. Principal" Ally interrupted

"Please call me Mimi, that's the least I own you. But only when there is no students around" Mimi's last comment made a tiny, happy curve in the young girls face

"Alright, Mimi" she corrected herself "I wanted to ask you something but hearing what went on here my question's already answered"

"So why are you still here?" Mimi questioned

"Because I have another, new questions that I would appreciate if you answer" Mimi nodded and gesture her to sit down "Why did you kept it a secret that Austin was your son? What happened to Austin's dad in Canada? And, why do you and Austin have the same last name?" Ally kept the other two questions for her to figure out. Mimi glance at the big clock. 20 minutes to tell a story. That should be enough

"Can Trish finish the posters without you?" Mimi was now convinced to tell the story to Ally

"Sure, I'll text her that you need me for the rest of the period" Ally texted Trish. Trish wasn't so happy about it but she understood. Ally put her phone back in her pocket and made herself comfortable on the chair

"I'll answer your first question first. Austin and I kept it a secret because last time he was bullied. Everybody though I was going easy on him because he was my son. When he came back from Canada, he ask if he could use his father's last name to avoid the conflict but I told him that nobody knew my last name so he was safe. I prefer to change MY last name or hide it than make him change his last name to his fathers. I don't want my son to have anything related to that monster" Mimi explained the 1st and 3rd question "now that being say, we can continue with the most important question: as you already know, Austin's father took him away from me when he was 6. In that time I had no idea that he took him to Canada. A year later I met you. Before Austin's father took him we were already divorce. I divorced him because he was, and I think he still is, an alcoholic. I won custody over Austin and that's the reason he took him, and because he was going to prison for stalking Austin and me. Austin lived in Canada with his dad until 1 month ago. The police found him after his dad was in a car accident with him because he was drunk. The police arrested him and took Austin to the hospital and found injuries that showed abuse. They started investigating were he could live since he want 18 yet. They found me and the moment Austin saw my face remembered that he had a mother. Can you imagine to be told for all your live that your mother left you? Austin for all those years suffered with his dad because he thought the he didn't have family left."

By the time Mimi was done, Ally had tears on her face

"I never imagine Austin went thru such a horrible life. He is just so happy and optimistic and-"

"He got that from me. Even though that he had the life that he had, he always is a good kid. I just worry that he'll turn out to be like his dad. I don't want that for him"

"He won't" Ally assured her

Ally and Mimi wiped away the tears off their eyes. Ally stood up and headed back to the gym

"Ally, please don't tell Austin I told you his story. He also made me promise that if he wanted to tell someone that he would choose the person and the time"

"It will be like I was never here" guaranteed her with a smile

In the bathroom, Ally observed herself in the mirror thinking and analyzing everything. She couldn't believe all the information running around up in her head. After confronting her thoughts something popped in the mind. Should she make Austin tell her the story so that way she doesn't feel guilty? _'Nah, what he need right now is a friend and that's exactly what I'm going to be'_ she answer he own question.

Ally is now on her way to the gym. 5 minutes before the bell rings, she sits down and continued working on the last 2 posters.

"What took you so long?" Trish broke the silent

"After the bathroom Mrs. Principal told me to help her with something" Ally promised to keep the secret and that's what she is going to do

"So, do you like the posters?" Trish held an already-finish poster

"Yep, they are cool"

"Ally, what's wrong?" Trish read the look on Ally's face

"I think I have someone in mind for prom" Ally couldn't tell what really was in her mind

"Really! Who?!" Trish was anxious to know. Luckily for Ally the bell rang signaling that her class was about to start

"I'll tell you later!" she exclaim heading to her class

"You better!" Trish shouted back. She stayed in that area placing the posters on the walls

Ally was running since her class was all the way to the other side of the school and she needed to place some posters on her own. So many people were in the halls that she didn't see the boy who later she bump into making her fall to the grown, dropping all of her stuff including the posters.

"Sorry" the boy told Ally as the two started to pick up the stuff

"It's ok, I should be the one apologizing" Ally looked up to see the boy's face so she could apologize properly. They kept picking up Ally's stuff when the boy saw the posters

"Girls ask guys, uh?" the boy was admiring the poster

"What?" Ally didn't related the question to the poster, she believed that he meant the Ally was asking him out on a date

"I mean the poster for prom" he showed her the poster

"Oh, that, yeah. Trish and I thought that it will be a good idea"

"I think is a great idea" and with that being said, a tiny blush made its way to Ally's cheeks "do you need any help with them?" he referred to the posters

"Yes please"

After less than a minute later the posters were set and Ally started to head to class

"Thank you… wait!" she stopped and shouted at the boy. She ran to him to save time since she was going late to her class "I've never seen you around here. Are you new?"

"No, I've been here a long time now. I usually am not in this area but they send me to pick something in a class room so here I am"

"Oh, I'm Ally" she said with a welcoming smile

"Hi Ally, I'm Dallas" Ally headed to her class and waved Dallas goodbye before closing the door. In the classroom Austin was already sitting there with a reserved spot next to him for Ally. Ally smile at the sweet gesture

Dallas assuring that Ally wasn't coming back he headed to his class room or so we thought. He headed to an empty classroom with Kira, Piper, Cassidy and Trish.

"Hey girls" Dallas made a big scene entering the room

"Hey Dallas" the girls minus Trish saluted him

"Dude, where were you?" Trish ask you a little angry

"Remember your little problem?" Dallas smile at the other 3 girls evilly "I took care of it"

"You took care of my grades?" Trish was clueless

"No, you silly. We took care of Ally" Kira said

"How?"

"You see, remember how Ally took Elliot away from you when you were 8?" Cassidy spoke

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago and at the end Elliot didn't ask her to be his girlfriend and moved to Texas. So either way we both lost"

"Yeah, but we are going to take revenge against her for taking him away from you" Kira explained

"Dallas is wrapping Ally around his fingers so that when he ask her to prom we can make her win prom queen and then-" Cassidy was interrupted by Piper

"When she is on stage with her prom queen crown will dump the stinking goo on her and pour feather"

"There is a problem with your plan" Trish didn't like the idea of revenge. She only wanted a individual so she could make her project. Her friends didn't know but she forgave Ally for that long time ago "Ally made the prom so it will be girls ask guys. So Dallas, you need to make her ask you"

"And if she needs to ask you" Kira pointed out "you need to make her fall for you"

"Wow, wow, wow. Hold your horses. I didn't agree to this" Dallas didn't like the idea

"But you have to, if you don't I'll be force to share the secret that you still cellphones accessories from the cellphone accessory kart" Cassidy manipulated him

"Fine, I'll do it" Dallas sight


	8. Chapter 8: Texting

**_Stopping the Bully_**

**Chapter 8: Texting**

'_I don't like the idea of Kira, Cassidy, Piper and Dallas taking revenge on Ally and more since I already forgave her. It was not her fault that Elliot chose her over me and besides we were only 8 years old, is not like I would have marry him'_ Trish meditated in her room _'I should get started on writing my project'_

Trish grabbed her backpack, took paper and pencil and stated to write how Ally was without mentioning how she figured out. While writing Trish received a text from Cassidy.

_**Cassidy: **__Hey girl, what r u up 2?_

_**Trish: **__Nothing much, just finishing my acting project_

_**Cassidy: **__U mean starting it?_

_**Trish: **__U know me so well_

_**Cassidy: **__Tell me how is it going with that freak?_

_**Trish: **__Let me start by saying that u r right by calling her a freak. She even has 'money problems' what a loser_

_**Cassidy: **__U mean that she can't spend money in fun stuff… well that's lame_

_**Trish: **__N get this, she has stage fright!_

_**Cassidy: **__How do u know that?_

_**Trish: **__She let me read her diary_

'_And sent'_ Trish press the sent button. _'Maybe I shouldn't have send that, I promised Ally I wouldn't say that secret or any other of her secrets. I better tell Cassidy that it was a joke, that Ally never told me that and I just made it up. But if I tell her that she'll think that I'm just trying to cover for Dawson. Ok, I just tell her that the last two things were made up so its believable…. But why do I care if Cassidy knows Ally's secrets?'_

_**Cassidy: **__She has a diary!_

_**Trish: **__Nah, I was kidding.. But imagine how ridicules would it be for her 2 have stage fright n a diary_

_**Cassidy: **__I know! Well, I'm going 2 let u work now… catch up later?_

_**Trish: **__Sure_

Ally was in her room. She was tired and it was only Tuesday. She ask her dad if she could skip work and stay home that day since yesterday was a crazy day for her. She soon got bored so she decided to text her friends. Ally grab her phone and started to look at the contact list, she knew everybody but she also knew that nobody would want to have a conversation with her. She kept scrolling until she bumped with the first interesting contact. She started from 'Z' and she was going her way to 'A'.

_**Ally: **__Want to chat?_

_**Trish:**__ I want to but I can't… homework_

_**Ally:**__ Wow, you are choosing homework over me. Good for you! I'll let you work on it._

_**Ally:**__ And don't respond back_

It looks like Trish wasn't talking to Ally any time that evening so she kept scrolling up. Ally stopped when she saw the new boy's name

"Dez, maybe he could be useful" Ally thought out loud

_**Ally: **__Hi_

_**Dez:**__ Hi!... you're bored aren't you?_

_**Ally:**__ Yep! Want to chat?_

_**Dez: **__I DO!_

_**Ally: **__Yay!_

_**Dez: **__But I can't_

_**Ally: **__Not so yay… why?_

_**Dez:**__ My family has this tradition of every Tuesday eat at a restaurant and leave our electronics at home and I'm about to leave_

_**Ally: **__Ok, don't worry about it… bye, have fun_

_**Dez:**__ Thanks, I hope you find something to entertain yourself… bye_

Dez was no good either…

Just as Dez send that text to Ally he immediately search Austin's contact

_**Dez:**__ Now is the time!_

_**Austin:**__ time for what?_

_**Dez: **__So you can text Ally without looking desperate_

_**Austin:**__ How do you know now is the time?_

_**Dez:**__ because she just texted me saying that she was bored_

_**Austin: **__Thanks bud_

Austin quickly searched Ally

… Ally kept her hunt for the person who would save her from boredom. She stop when she saw a name that she didn't knew she had: Dallas

Ally really thought that he was new but apparently she already had meat him because she had him in her contacts. For those how are wondering, Ally has everybody's contact, even the 'A group' because, well, she is Ally, everybody loves her… but not enough.

Ally doubt about texting Dallas but she had to try. He looked like a cool guy to chat

_**Ally:**__ Remember me?_

_**Dallas:**__ How can I forget. You are Ally, the one that is planning prom… how did you get my number?_Dallas thought that Trish gave Ally his number

_**Ally: **__Apparently we already meet and switch numbers… let me check since when I have your number_

_**Ally: **__My phone says that I have your number since 2 years ago_

_**Dallas: **__oh yeah, remember that we meet on the welcoming party on freshman year?_

_**Ally: **__I can't believe that I didn't recognize you before! Sorry_

_**Dallas: **__No worries_

Ally was about to respond to Dallas when she got a message. It was Austin. Ally was shock to see that somebody send the first message.

_**Austin:**_ _Hey _'Smooth Austin, play it smooth' Austin thought

_**Ally:**__ Hi! What a good surprise!_

_**Austin: **__Really? Want to chat? I'm bored, aren't you?_

_**Ally: **__I'd love to chat! In the bored question, not so much_

Austin was surprise to read that Ally wasn't bored anymore

_**Ally:**__ Sorry it took me long to respond_

_**Dallas: **__No worries_

_**Ally:**__ You say 'No worries' a lot_

_**Dallas: **__Sorry_

_**Ally: **__No worries ;)_

Dallas was in astonished. Ally just flirted with him? He definitely has her around his finger

_**Austin: **__What do you want to chat about?_

_**Ally:**__ I don't know. To be honest, I'm new at texting_

_**Austin:**__ ?_

_**Ally:**__ I've texted before but never as a conversation… the truth is I have no idea what to say_

_**Austin: **__you just say what you are supposed to say. Texting is like talking to a friend face to face_

_**Ally: **__it doesn't feel like it_

_**Austin: **__Are you kidding me? You are doing just fine_

_**Ally: **__no I'm not, in fact right now I'm trying to text someone and I have no Idea what else to say_

_**Austin:**__ I'll help you_

_**Ally: **__Really? How?_

_**Austin: **__Easy, ask that person about their day, it always works when they ask me_

_**Ally: **__ok, let me try_

Ally switch from the Austin chat to the Dallas chat

_**Ally: **__So, I'm bored_

_**Dallas: **__I feel ya_

_**Ally: **__How was your day?_

_**Dallas:**__ boring_

_**Ally: **__oh come on, you must have done something_

_**Dallas: **__no, I didn't do anything _

_**Ally: **__you drank water didn't you?_ Ally try to move the conversation along

_**Dallas: **__yes_

Ally saw the potential of the conversation so she switched to Austin

_**Ally: **__IS NOT WORKING_

_**Austin: **__then that person is hard to talk_

_**Ally:**__ or you are easy to talk to_

_**Austin: **__or that_

The rest of day was Ally laughing with the silliness between her and Austin's conversation and her trying to chat with Dallas. It was like he didn't want to talk to her or he was a man of few works. Either way Ally was happy that she had Austin to entertain herself.

In one of the ends of Ally's conversation, Dallas was not replying for none of reasons mentioned earlier. He was trying to play hard so that way, knowing Ally, she would try and try and make her ask him to prom so they are force to spend time together and when he accepted she would feel special or at least that's the plan that he has.

And in the other end of the fun conversation with Austin: he was so thrilled that Ally was texting him. Although the conversation he had with his mother didn't went as planned he still wanted Ally to be his girlfriend. Yep, you read right, Austin wants her to be his. He has a plan, his mother told him that one of the reasons she doesn't want them together is because she wants him away from distraction so he can focus more on school, so he is going to wait until graduation day to ask her and in the meantime show his mom that he is not like his dad, that he is responsible and with a heart so he is going to do charity work, all of his chores and try to get to the Honor Roll although he is not so good on school work but that just gives him more reason to spend time with Ally.

Too soon for Ally, her dad arrive from work. It was already 10 p.m., which means she needs to go to bed. Ally texts Austin goodnight. Austin wasn't exited either about the ending of their talk but he had to accepted because tomorrow was Wednesday and they had gym class. The both teens needed the rest.

After they eat a small snack for dinner, the two teenagers were on their own beds counting the hours to see each other the next morning. They felt asleep pretty fast and soon were dreaming about each other.


	9. Chapter 9: Gym Class

_**Stopping the Bully**_

**Chapter 9: Gym Class**

Dez gets up from bed, he takes quick glance at the calendar in the wall

"Wednesday! Today is my first gym class with Austin in the new school!" Dez shouts

Austin wakes up with his cheeks hurting, he lifts his hands to his face.

"Did I smile the whole night?" he whispers to himself feeling the smile on his face

He takes his phone, remembering what he did yesterday with it _'that's why I smiled all night, last night'_, he checks the time and the date_ 'that's right. Today is my first gym class, I could impress Ally with my amazing skills on basketball. I better hurry, if I want to prove my mom I'm responsible, I need to get to school before her'_

Trish's mom shakes her out of her deep sleep

"TRISH! Get up, time for school!"

Trish in response buries her face into her pillow and groans

"Don't make me bring the ice water" Her mother threaten

"I'm up" Trish jumped out of the bed in an eye wink, then she whined "but mom, today is gym class again"

"Exactly, remember that your teacher said that if you missed another of her classes you would fail gym class"

Trish made an exasperated, annoyed, whine sound

Austin walking down the stair in record time. He runs to the kitchen just to see that the lights were off and everything was in the exact place where he left it last night. He concluded that his mom was still arranging herself.

He was happy for gym class, not only because he could have the chance to impress Ally but, because it was the most fun class of all times! And more when Dez was being his goofy, fun self.

Dez is sitting down at the table with his family eating breakfast.

"Mom, I don't feel so good" Didi is looking down to her bowl of coco puffs with a nausea look

"I know, I don't feel so good either. I think it was the food last night" Dez's mom patted Didi's back comforting her "I told you we shouldn't have eaten in that food truck" she directed her look to her husband

"Didi, you look like you're going to barf" Dez gave her a disgusted look

"I AM" she shouted before covering her mouth and running to the nearest bathroom. While her was getting up, she felt like she wasn't going to make it so she ran up to the nearest thing, the sink

Dez could think what was more disgusting. The fact that her little sister had vomit in the sink full of plates, or that he could hear the sound of the puke falling, or that he could see every single detail of _it_, or the fact that, he was pretty sure, he had the same taste of puke on his throat raising to his mouth. He didn't feel so good either but Didi's actions just twisted his stomach to the extreme. He quickly repeated Didi's moves by covering his mouth and, since Didi was busy in the sink and he didn't think they could share it, ran to the bathroom. Luckily he made it but barely.

Once he and his sister were done. Their mother and father commanded them to stay in bed as the called a doctor. Dez was not happy to inform Austin that he would miss school.

Austin looked down to his cellphone and read the news ad he was closing the front door behind him. He was exiting his house THAT early because he was planning on picking up Dez on the way to school. _'Guess now I have 15 minutes to spare'_ he thought as he was starting the engine of his car.

He was thinking of going to the park to past the time but he quickly remembered that he wanted- no, NEEDED to get extra early today and every day for two reasons. The first one was to prof his matureness to his mom. The second one was… well, actually the second one had parts to it, first so he could get to his favorite chair (the one that's next to Ally) then once his sit was secured he can do some extra homework to gain some extra credits that way he'll get to the Honor Roll and prof to his mom that he is different from his father SO HE CAN GET THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS!... sorry, is that he just got excited about his plans, and yes she is the girl of his dreams because since they two meet there hasn't been one night he doesn't dream about her.

Soon enough he reaches the school parking lot. There are mostly 20 people, counting security and teachers and worker and ALL in general. You could say that counting him, there was approximately 6 students in the whole school. He swings his back pack over his shoulder and, locking his car, he heads to his first class room.

In the middle of the hallway he makes a quick stop by his locker and continues to the empty room. He looks at the time and sees that he had 30 minutes for the extra homework.

When he reaches the empty class room, not so empty, he notice a brunet right next to his spot.

"Ally?" he asks in a low surprise tone. The school seems so peaceful that he was afraid to talk louder

"Austin?" Ally could believe that the blond boy was standing there. Usually she was alone in the class room at that time. Apparently today was not the case

"What are you doing here?" Austin spoke setting down his back pack on the floor and sitting down next to her

"I come her in the morning to study and stuff. What are you doing here?" she highlighted the word 'you'

"I" he though his words very carefully, not taking too much time on the thinking process. An idea popped on his brain "came here to study as well" when he saw the confuse Ally in front of him he move his recent plan, which was help his bigger plans, in action "I want to prof my mom that I can be in the Honor Roll if I want to, so I'm going to change and start making extra assignments to get extra credit" Ally remembered the discussion that happened between him and his mom and she also remembered that he didn't know that she knew about everything

"I could help you!" she said almost to exited "if- if you want" she lowered her excitement

"You will?!" he sounded as excited as her "If is not too much to ask" he composed himself

"Of course not"

"Thanks. I'm not so clever in a lot of things in school. I mean, I can pass the tests with no problem but passing them with A is different story" Austin was good in school, he did not love it or the homework that came with it, if fact he didn't even do homework, but he didn't have problem passing the test o thou if he wanted to pass with A plus or at least A he was going to need A LOT of help

Austin and Ally did their work until the whole class room was full and the teacher told them to now pay attention to the current class

Too soon for Ally's like, gym class was next. Austin wasn't happy that Dez couldn't make it today but at the same time he was because he had the perfect excuse to pay all of his attention toward Ally.

Ally and Trish meet eyes and Ally ran up to her. Trish lost her balance but recovered quickly.

"Where's the red head?" Trish asked Austin after she and Ally said their hello

"He's really sick" he pointed out the word 'really'

"Was it because the diner he eat last night?" Ally sounded worried

"Yeah, but he'll be fine… how did you know about that?" Austin realize that Ally knew to many personal stuff about his redheaded friend

"he told me" she simply responded arranging herself in her sit as the trio watch all the students come thru the doors of the gym and waited for the teacher

Austin couldn't help it but feel a little jealous. He definitely would have a men to men talk with Dez

"Alright everybody gather up" Trish and Ally winced as coach Pollard called

"You don't like gym?" Austin was impressed, he never knew someone that didn't like gym class

"No" Trish and Ally answered at the same time

"I always get hit with something" Ally explained her reason as why she didn't like gym. Austin turned his sight to the black, curled hair friend next to Ally expecting her explanation

"I'm just lazy"

They made their way to the center of the gym were Sam was at

"Since the gardeners put the sprinklers this morning, which I told them not to" the last part he said it fast and quiet "we are going to run just 3 times around the gym" some people cheer at the sound of it, other winced "and then we are going to practice some basketball" Austin did a tiny fist bump in the air making sure that no one saw him do the action. He was having a dance party in his head since he could show off his skills in the basketball court without making it seem as he was trying to impress someone how's name starts with the letter 'A'. No, not Amanda

Ally was running happy thru the gym, running was the only exercise that she enjoyed. As soon as the whole class was done running, coach Pollard separated it into two groups, boys and girls. She commanded the boys to sit down while the girls started practicing. After a while it was the boys turn

Ally and Trish sat down catching their breaths. Two minutes later it was like they never did gym class only that their hair and Trish's makeup was all over the place.

Austin starts playing like he's life depends on it. He notice Ally looking his direction.

There were five minutes left of class. Trish and Ally were talking about 'girl stuff' or at least that was the excuse Trish told to every guy who approached them. Even thou Trish was not on the A group she was still popular, she would be considered in the B group but in the top of it. As the girls talk Ally had a hard time focusing on the words coming out of Trish's mouth because of a tall blond. No, not James

The little game between the boys was about to end and they were in a tie. As the crowd cheered, Ally and Trish unfocused from the chat and focus on the game. Ally been Ally couldn't help but to cheer in favor of Austin's team. This little detail made Austin anxious to win so he could show Ally one of the many things he was good on.

As the two teams were fighting for the wining title, the girls would cheer louder than ever. The game was going fast since there were less than two minutes left. The guys made the passes stronger and faster, if people wouldn't have known that this was gym class and the game was about to end they could say it was a chaos.

Ally among others stood on their feet to make their happiness noticeable when Austin's team made a basket, they were wining in the last minute! Trish been Trish, was too lazy to stand up, she stayed sited

The opposite team did a quick pass between them but because they did it so fast, the teammate miss and instead of going in the direction of his partner it made its way into Ally's face. There was a big 'Ooh' among the crowd, showing that they knew that that must have hurt. Ally on the impact felt to the ground in pain only that, because she wasn't on floor but on the stands, when she felt she hit her head to one of the steps making her fall in complete unconsciousness.

They were all silent for a few seconds thinking that she just was recovering from the hit but then they realize she wasn't moving. coach Pollard made his way fast to the unconscious girl, Austin followed in a faster pace. Trish was already moving her so Ally would be laying on her back, face looking up, instead of on her stomach, face on the floor. Coach Pollard does a check on her, making sure that she was breathing before telling the closest, strong enough to carry her, person to take her to the school nurse. The closest person was Austin

Ally wakes ups in a bed, but not her bed. She looks around the environment she is in and recognizes as the nurses office. She feels lost, she remembers that Austin won the game, she definitely does not remember how she got here. She takes a deep breath and starts looking for the nurse to get answers. She can't find her anywhere. Actually, no one was close. Ally stops her search of any kind of live when she hears a male voice chuckle making her head turn rapidly in that direction.

"What are you laughing at?" Ally asks

"You… your expression was priceless. Don't worry, you are in the nurses office" Ally comprehends that he was laughing at her confused look and her lack of orientation

"What happened?" Ally could start feeling the headache coming strong with each word

"A basketball hit you in the face and then you hit your head with the stands" he explain not clarifying all the questions she still has

"What are you doing here?" Ally all of a sudden feels like she is a cop in an interrogation room because she asks question after question

"I ask the nurse if I could stay and watch over you" he answer with a really, really, and when I say really, I mean REALLY kind smile. Ally returns the kind smile but with a blush

"Really?" Ally spoke as she took a hair string off her face and tuck it behind her ear

"Really" by this time he was sitting down at a side of Ally, shoulders rubbing.

He lean in not taking his eyes off of hers. he admired every single feature of her face, he even notice the purple, reddish, green line just at the top of her forehead that it was being slightly covered by her hair. He assumed that that bruise was caused be the hit she receive. He reached for the strand of hair that was covering half of her eye and half off her bruise and placed carefully behind her ear making sure he didn't ruin the moment by hurting her in her fresh wound.

"Dallas, Ms. Principal is looking for you" the nurse said without looking up from her paper shit to notice the two teens. Dallas acted out pretty smooth making it look like he was just checking her bruise

"Just don't touch it and try to put a little of ice before you go to bed" Dallas told Ally walking towards the door. Ally did catch up on the little smooth act of his to comprehend that he didn't want the nurse to know what was happening a few seconds ago.

Dallas exited the room and the nurse was in her front desk, Ally was in the back room laying on the bed. She couldn't stop thinking why he would kiss her, or why would he act like he was going to kiss her. She wasn't sure if he was trying to kiss her o thou he did wink at her when he left, but it was a shy wink. _'I need know him better, he is such a big mystery. I don't like mysteries, another reason why I don't like horror movies'_ Ally thought. Yep, Dallas had her in the palm of his hand.


	10. Chapter 10: The Libary

**_Stopping the Bully_**

**Chapter 10: The Libary**

Ally felt asleep the rest of the day in the nurse's office. Austin and Trish came by to check if she was alright in lunch break. Ally didn't want to leave the school early since her dad was out working and she didn't want to be home alone, the nurse understood that. When the last bell rang, marking the end of the school day, Austin opened the door with a charming smile on his face and a bottle of water in his hand.

Austin helped Ally walk to his car. Ally was supposed to walk to her house but in her conditions Austin drove her instead. Ally felt asleep on the way to her house, every now and then Austin took a glimpse at the sleeping beauty in his passenger sit. When he arrive at the gate he signaled Ryan to not make a lot of noise pointing to the sleeping Ally. Ryan let him pass quickly but not before he told him to explain what happened on the way back, Austin simply nodded.

He, then, parked outside Ally's house and because she looked so peaceful in her sleep; he took the keys to her house from her back pack, opened the door before he picked her up and carried her to bed. He placed her gently. He took a chair close by and sat next to the bed. He watch her sleep for around 20 minutes when he hear the door open.

"Ally, are you home?" he assumed it was her dad.

Austin quickly ran down not before he close the door of Ally's room

"Hi" Austin wasn't sure is this was something normal. Imagine his positon: you come down from a girls room to find her only parent, not to mention that he never meet the guy before. And to top all that the father's only daughter was sleeping after being hit in the face with a basketball making her soon fall into unconsciousness. Yep, Austin was in a unique position at that moment

"Um, who are you?" Ally's dad ask with a confused look

"I'm Austin, sir, Ally's friend" Austin extended his arm to shake his hand in a friendly but respectful way. The man took it cautionary and unsure and confused, really confused

"Lester, what were you doing upstairs? Were you in my daughters room?!" he presented himself, then, Austin knew, all the questioning was about to start

"Yes… but is not what it seems" Austin added after he saw the mad look on Lester's face. Lester crossed his arm signaling him to explain his story.

Austin explain all. From how Ally was hit in the face, to how he knew where she live, to why he was whispering. Lester apologizes to Austin for been so rude with him, Austin understood where that attitude had come from and he left.

Ally woke up the next morning, more like night. It was 4 am, the sun wasn't even out. She couldn't sleep anymore, she was going to sit down when a strong headache started. She reached to the spot on her forehead to feel why it hurt so badly when she felt this huge bump. She go up slowly and made her way to the bathroom, she check her bruise on the mirror, then all the memories from yesterday came back to her o thou she couldn't understand how she made it to her bed.

Ally stayed staring into the ceiling of her room until her dad nocked on the door.

"Ally, you up?" Lester ask worriedly

"Yeah… how did I ended up in my bed?" she when straight to the point. Yeah, that much her head hurt

"This guy Austin carried you here"

Ally after slowly eating started to head out the door on her way to school

"Where you think you're going?" her dad ask in a warning tone

"School?" after she saw the negation in her dad's face she added "I want to keep my attends record intact" she convinced him

Lester took her daughter in his car, he wasn't letting a wounded girl walk by herself. When Ally reached the school everybody was aware of her incident and because of that everyone was asking if she was ok. None of people cared if she was ok or not, well, maybe some ones did but mostly every person was doing it to look good, to look like they have a heart. The only people Ally actually responded with the truth was her best friends: Trish, Dez, which was feeling much better today, and Austin… if she had bump up with Dallas she would be sure that he was in the list

The rest of the day when in a blur for the little old Ally Dawson. What she mostly remembers is asking the teachers permission to go to the nurse and ask for pain killers. After the fifth time, the nurse gave her a whole packet and begged her to keep it so she wouldn't have to walk from every class to her office

The final bell rang. Ally was walking to her looker alone since she left first the class leaving Austin, Trish and Dez behind her. She left in such a hurry because she tried to return the pain killers but the nurse insisted her to keep them. She did

"Ally!" her name was been call at the distance "Dez and I were wondering if you and Trish would like to go to see this new Zalien movie that just came out!" Austin ask after he reach her with Dez at his side. Both were looking with such an infant wonder. Before Ally could answer she was cut off

"Sorry but I can't, I'm busy working" Trish explained as she already catch up with the group of friends. We all can agree that when Trish means 'working' she truly means hanging with the A group and in her acting class

"Oh" Austin sounded disappointed "how about you, Ally?" his eyes were full of hope.

Ally hesitated since her head hurt a little but she then remembered that she had the pills. She opened her mouth to respond but then she remembered that Austin said 'Zalien Movie' and Ally didn't like Zaliens and less when it was a mindless sequel. She was about to refused the invitation however Ally saw in Austin and Dez's eyes the disappointment building up so she agreed. They were thrilled

"But only if we do a quick stop at the library" Ally hold up a finger to indicate that there was a catch

"Uuh, why?" Austin winced, he was such a little kid

"Because I want to read" Ally explained like it was to most obvious thing

"You know that is dark in the movies, right?" Dez asked her like she was some kind of stupid person

"I know that Dez, I have this little reading flashlight and I'll sit in the back corner of the cinema. If I have to go I'll have some fun" neither Austin nor Dez understood this logic, reading in the theater because it was more fun than watching the movie. But then again, they were talking about Ally

In the ride to the library Austin remembered Dez about the books they hadn't retuned. After all, they all needed to go to the library. The trio arrive at the library and Ally headed straight to the novels while Austin and Dez got in this huge line with their books in hand.

Ally got on her knees to get a better look at the lower books, she got on her tiptoes to see better to higher books. None of them were convincing enough for her.

"May I help you?" a work behind her asked

"Yes, I'm looking for-" Ally stopped in mid-sentence as she looked at the worker who apparently was as shocked to see her as she was to see him

"Ally?"

"Dallas?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for a book" Ally responded like it was the most obvious thing. Dallas laugh at the simplicity of her answer

"No, I mean what are you doing not resting? I heard what happened yesterday" Dallas started his sentence laughing but the sounded really serious

"Oh, well.. I… I wasn't staying at home doing nothing" she didn't know how to say that she was there because she couldn't say no to Austin. She saw the worried look on his face so she added "and don't worry, I'm not here alone. Austin and Dez are in line checking their books" she pointed to the boys, Dallas turned his head to see "I the mean time I'm looking for a book to read

"Oh. Well since I work here why don't I help you?" he gave her his best smile, which it wasn't good but in Ally's eyes was

"Wait you work here?" Dallas laugh wile pointing to his uniform and tag "yeah you're right, it's a dumb question"

"No worries. What type of book are you looking for?" Dallas asked

"I was thinking of reading Romeo and Juliet but I already read it 3 times this year so I was looking for something in the same genre"

"Uuh, romance. I know just the book" Dallas snapped his fingers. He went to the end of the hall and picked up a little chair. He stepped on in so he could reach the highest shelf. Ally observed how he took in his hand a thick-not-so-thick, hard blue cover, with no title or anything on it, book. It looked old, not old like 100 years ago, but old like 30 years ago "here" he said handing over the book

"What is this?" Ally spoke while analyzing the book in her hand without opening

"It's a book" he said it like it was obvious. Ally rolled her eyes "It's a really good book, it got discontinued so that's the only copy we have"

"And you're giving it to me?" Ally sounded shock

"Yeah, I trust you with it" he said smiling, but this time it was a natural smile. it looked sweet which made Ally blush and smile back

"Thanks" the two teens turn their looks from each other to Austin who shouted Ally's name and now was waiving to her signaling that they were leaving "I have to go and check this"

"I'll check it for you. Go, they are waiting for you"

"Aren't you going to get in problems?"

"nah, my mom does this for me all the time when the line is too long in the morning before school and In have to check books out" Dallas explained

"Ok, thanks you know for… for everything" Ally stated to jog to her friends who were laughing

"Ally!" Dallas shouted making her turn around "I was wondering if you want to, uhm… if you wanted to.. To go out sometime?"

"Like on a date?" she took everything she got from jumping in excitement

"Yeah. So what do you say?" you can see the hope in his eyes

"I'd love to. Text me the information, I really need go. Bye" she shouted her goodbye

"_And that's how you make a girl fall head over heels for you"_Dallas said to himself


End file.
